Five Long Nights at Fazbear Frights
by Night0Glider
Summary: you take up a position at Fazbear frights weird things are going on and you intend to stop them


Five Long Nights at Fazbear Frights

"Hello? H-hey glad you came to work here!" said a mysterious voice.

"Hmm? I thought I was the only one here?" I said, turning to where the voice came from. I see the phone and listen.

"It'll be really interesting we found tons of relics from the old location," the voice says. It appears to be a recording on the phone, so I stay quite.

"we're even tracking down a lead now! We got an old building designer to help us out with finding stuff apparently there were these secret hidden rooms in some of the older buildings and some people think there maybe some things in there. A-anyway let me give you a quick update you will be working here watching the place before its grand opening next week, making sure nothing goes wrong and the place doesn't burn down," he says as he chuckles nervously. I get the feeling he's worried about something, but you don't know what. "Moving on, if you look to your right you will have camera's of the place if you click that blue button, you can toggle through the hall cams and the vent cams, now on your left is your maintenance panel use this to reboot any systems that are offline. We really went all out with making this place feel vintage, some of this stuff is barely functional. I wasn't lying about the fire, th-that's a real problem. But most important thing is vents this place will give you the spooks and make you crazy things,so anyways that's that. Make sure the place doesn't burn down, keep the air flowin, no one should be here soo bye."

"Huh strange…" I say as you get more familiar with the systems 'sad that a place that was once filled with joy was ruined by a guy who belonged in a lunatic asylum, heck even the calcimine walls and the aggregation of masks seem less inviting that they used to be.' I finish out you night without consequence and leave to get some sleep for tomorrow night.

"H-hey thanks for coming back for another night! So guess what, we found some old training tapes. Man these are prehistoric," phone dude , as I have decided to call him, says "we thought we could play these while people walk through the attraction to make it feel more legit, and we have an even bigger surprise for you, we found one! A REAL one! Anyways I need to go so i'll play one of the audio tapes we found for you so goodbye." as the audio tape played I decided to see what the audio on the camera's do suddenly you hear a voice when you pressed the 'play audio' button. 'Hi' it exclaims and the screen fades to static only to refocus and suddenly there is a glowing white eye. "Holy cow!" I exclaim. 'Is this what they were talking about? Is this the 'real one' they talked about? What denizen of the dark is in here with me?!' Suddenly the screen goes static again and it's gone. 'W-what!?' I exasperatedly think, 'okay so it probably follows the audio, that means it most likely will come back if i play the audio again,' I reason. You play the audio, and he comes back once more. 'okay it worked, it seems there is only one vent leading away from that room,so i'll just seal that vent and I'll be fine. I only need to survive 2 more hours, hmm you would think that suit is loud and cumbersome but I heard nothing when he moved'. I keep him trapped there for another hour, and then suddenly the camera and audio shut off completely, I decided to reset all devices as that will be quicker, once you're done with that a scary humanoid face pops up and laughs creepily, along with the vents shutting off. You reboot them, but then remember, ''I haven't checked the animatronic!'. Suddenly you hear a noise. you look at the office window and see it. The animatronic comes to the door and tries to grab me. I kick and punch at it, and manage to push it back some. I manage to knock it down, but just as it's about to grab I hear the sound of children cheering along with a grandfather clock chime signaling six o'clock. My shift is over. The animatronic rabbit, me now noticing the ears, shuts down and stops trying to grab you. I walk out of the attraction at seven with only one thought 'what did I just live through'.

-Chapter One End-


End file.
